Hellsing Rebirth -4
by Absession
Summary: Hellsing has gotten a new member who's swiftly making her way up the ranks and into the members hearts but when a mission goes bad after she tries to save Alucard from dieing will they end up losing her? Meanwhile will a new villain is take advantage of the organizations weakness to wipe them out or will the guilt Alucard feels drive her to save them all at the risk of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Integra sighed and slumped down into the red velvet arm chair next to Angel's bed, two of her fingers pressing against her temple exhaustedly. The cold golden arms of the chair curled under her fingers like cat's purring and nuzzling against catnip, helping her to relax some. The room seemed dark and foreboding, shifting like animals waiting to slink up and drag it's pray into its dark shadows and corners. Three slender candles were the only defense upon the descending darkness, the flames struggling against the dripping wax that clung to the candelabra like long cycles. The lights danced off her long hair, glimmers of sun ever fleeting swam among her shoulders and fell on her aged glasses, now slightly stained from the cigar smoke of many years past. A smile played on her lips, dancing across wide blue skies that have grown wise from experience, incased with snowy lashes of distant memories. Years had passed since she had last seen Angel covered in tubes and IV's that plunged deep into her arms. Hínntarú sat down next to her, his large body curling up at her feet before resting his head on his large paws. He sighed, leaning on her legs as dust danced around with foolish pixies. Integra laughed lightly and closed her eyes, a smile playing on her soft lips as she disposed of her cigar. For once in years she wasn't quite sure what to do. . .

_Clang. Slam. Slice. The sounds of war resonated all around, the scent of blood weighing heavy on the bodies littering the battle field. Body after body joined the ranks, large gaping holes forever embedded into their chests. Another man fell; a long sword plunged into his abdomen as he laid there, the warmth from his body seeping back into the earth. A large hand reached out, gloved with the blood and destruction around him, grabbed the sword and pulled it out with a sickening sound from thousands of nightmares before. Long slender arms moving easily in gleaming shifting armor twisted and lunged again at another man, the sword coiling and springing out like a possessed snake. The man's sword hit heavily against his chest, reverberating with the hard plates before being thrown away along with the man. Another body. His long hair hid his sweat stained face, curling around him swaying with his every movements. He panted, his breath hot against the winter air as he continued to fight, his limbs primed and ready._

_ "Shink"_

_ Pain ripped through him, howling and biting at his body like an angry dog that'd finally been given the chance of revenge. He lashed out, his sword hitting something solid that he could not see. Another pain came as something else ripped through his armor, leaving another hole in his cape. Harder and harder he fought, the skies dark with blood and misery as the moon stared down somberly. Death came and swept them all away like the wind among leaves, leaving him the only one standing. Pain coursed through him, pulling and grabbing at him as he fell to his knees. Blood dripped from his lips and into his mustache. Dark eyes glared at the men around him, clinging to life with cruel hatred. Rolling onto his back he looked up at the sky, blank and uncaring. Men from distant lands mixed with his own lay around him, coating the earth with a dark glow. Years of painful deceit washed over him and his memories of a distant life. His gray eyes mirrored the moon as he gazed up. Where is my god now? Darkness called him, lulling the pain as the world began to fade. _

"Alucard…." That name split through him like a thousand saving graces, banishing all the pain and death from his body and replacing it with a soft warm glow.

The world seemed a little brighter as Alucard opened his eyes, the darkness that had surrounded him had been replaced with old stone walls and a musty smell that lingered in his nostrils and scorched his lungs. His body still shook with fever as he tried to clear the sleep from his eyes. His coat, dipped in night, reached out around him, touching his surrounding with an inky flame. His coffin encircled him like an old friend, the cushions rocking his aching body into a lull. Heavy eyes closed from exhaustion once more, a deep sigh flowing from his lungs. A small sprite danced across his skin, a trail of warm security following its teasing steps. The soft glow of light invaded his eyes once more as he looked down at his chest. Dark brown hair glistened and curled against his pale skin, his shirt haven fallen open to keep him cool. His white gloved hand reached out, curling the strands around long slender fingers, engulfed in the sweet softness. He followed the strand up to a small sleeping figure propped up on the edge of his coffin.

Angel sat there, her arms covering the side of his coffin to cushion her head, soft clouds of dreams dancing around her. Hair messy from sleep, it shone brightly as it flowed down onto him like waterfalls on rocks. Dark smudges against rosy cheeks and ivory skin, lips full and slightly parted from sleep. She looked beautiful laying there, her shirt unkempt and wrinkled. He reached up farther; his movements slow from the ailment still in his veins. Sliding his hand against the strands of her hair, he allowed his fingers to run through as they danced against his skin. It felt silky as he played with it, sending small waves of pleasure through him. The small curls slipping from his fingers to fall back down against his chest, his mind numb to memories. She looked so sweet laying there, her soul shining through so weakly. Cupping her cheek tenderly, he allowed her heat to seep into his hand, warming him up with the same innocent heat that made him smile and want to hold her close. His hand slipped from her cheek, sleep overwhelming him.

She caught his hand as it fell from her, holding it tightly as she looked down at him, his eyes just barely opened to gaze at her. She was smiling her sweet smile of hers, big green eyes filled with affection as tears brimmed and began to overflow. He smiled a brief moment before falling back to sleep, a delirious thought filling his heart.

. . . I wish this wasn't a dream. . . .

It was dark out when Alucard opened his eyes again, the cold air welcoming him back. The fever had vanished along with the distant memories of dreams, leaving behind the emptiness of first breath. Then came the memories, the painful distorted past that crushes all hope for a future. Next came the realization of his actions. He'd almost killed Angel.

Growling with disgust he sat up, pushing the top of his coffin out of his way. _He'd been nailed to the wall, bleeding out_. He stepped out of his coffin, standing at his full six feet and three inches. _She'd come to save him_. He began walking, the stone walls looming around him like dark watch dogs, his short black hair and bloody coat flowing behind him. Large wooden doors swung open to let him pass into the hallway. _She'd pulled him from the wreckage of the room._ He walked faster, his long legs stretching out before him as his memories continue to flow. _She'd given him her blood. She'd tried to save him._ He growled, stumbling and falling hard against a wall, his vision blurry from confusion. Covering his face he leaned against the wall, his dark eyes glaring into the inky hall_. She'd tried to save him and he'd almost drained her dry. He'd almost doomed her to his retched fate. _That thought hit him hard, making his heart ache briefly. She should have known better than to do that. With that in mind he stormed down the hall towards the ICU. . .

†

The room was filled with a silent chill that drifted among the furniture and the soft belongings that made up the room. A large candelabrum perched in the corner, its great limbs and fragile swirls pulled in like delicate wings of a black dove fast asleep. The large candles that had stood proud and eager for service now dripped and threatened to fall away, casting dancing shadows a crossed the vast dark sea of purple walls. Next to it sat a small antique desk, the smell of old perfume still evident in its oak drawers filled with scattered drawings and pencils. Old musty books lined the opposite wall, a large intimidating shelf emanating the smell of old stories and fantasies, little _pseudonyms_ of authors scrawled between the ancient pages. Decrepit wooden paws curled under the shelf, stroking the dark wood of the floor and its memories. In the middle of the room lay a sprawling bed, cold fingers reaching out to drag anyone into the dark black canopy. The curtains drew back by red creamy ties to expose the enticing bed inside, encased in dark velvet shrouds. A small chair that had accompanied the desk had been pulled towards the large bed earlier that day by Miss Integra to view the two sleeping bodies cradled inside. Angel laid there, small tubes incasing her arm and attaching to small IV bags on the looming head board incased with deep swirls and old carvings. Hínntarú nestled close, his body and mind set on guarding her.

He yawned, his large body stretching with the flexing of his muscles, Lady Integra having been called away some time ago. The candles danced around the chamber, having melted away enough wax to glow strongly now. His large eyes searched the small familiar room, the dark foreboding shadows creeping around them softly seeming to have no interest with their presence. The smell of warm sugar flouted around the air, cradling him back into a drowsy state, indifferent to anything around him. Warmth seeped into him from Angel's presence, as he drifted back to sleep. . .

A small sound from down the hall gained his attention, making his head shoot up and his body lurched, tense. The sound of scratching and small cries drifting in, shadows running back and forth under the door. Hínntarú whimpered ambivalently, looking at Angel's sleeping figure then back at the door before he got up, large ears pushed back against his head as he bounded off the bed towards the door, leaving a small flutter from the canopy as it closed behind him. Pushing against the old door it swung open slowly, allowing for his decent down the hall towards the small squeaks and empty rooms. It took a moment for the light to fade, followed by a barking Hínntarú before the dark shadows between the small cracks of the stone walls to begin to move and sway, sliding out like maggots feasting on a carcass. Falling from the walls and ceiling they tumbled together into a large swarming pile that covered the floor in a thick black blanket as they squirmed. The air began to get colder as they moved into a smaller pile, climbing on each other and growing in height before finally making up the form of a human figure. Details and color began to seep into its slimy skin, the small creatures joining together to form a large blood stained coat, black boots caked with mud and grudge, a black suite who's long legs were tucked into the shoes covered the broad body, a free flowing red cravat against a pure white shirt. White gloves covering large nimble hands that reached out towards the door encircled the nob as he began to walk, a few of the small animals falling from the edges of his coat and sticking to the ground from the bottom of his shoes making a sickening wet smack. Short hair danced at his collar, the air from the hall flowing into Angel's room before settling with the creaking of the door. His shadow reached in and strangled the candles as he breathed in the soft sent, his features shrouded in shadows, body alive with a gloomy aura.

Darkness incased the room, the door creaking shut slowly behind him as he stood there, his blackened gaze focused on the only heart beat in the room. He seemed to float to the side of the bed like a cloud that had been tied to the earth for its sins. Cold air circled around him as though the room had been placed outside, the small candles seeming to have been the only source of heat. Crawling across the furniture and belongings his shadow drifted, still present even with the absence of light. His bones seemed to whisper soft nothings to the air as he stood at the side of her bed, the curtains having been drawn closed to stop the light from disturbing her sleep. Deaths white gloved hand reached out, drawing back the curtains to gaze upon the sleeping innocence hidden within. He gazed down at her, her body moving to the sound of feathered dreams and premonitions, a small tube encircling her wrist before climbing upwards into an IV bag filled with morphine. His heart ached as he looked down at her, his soul screaming to hold her and protect her from what he had almost done. Burning red from anger his teeth clenched, long fangs gleaming from the machines blinking light. Molding around him the sheets slid against his pants as he leaned in, his leg resting on the bed. Silver skin called for him as he reached out, fingers searching for her heat as he brushed the scattered strands of her hair away.

_You hurt her._ A thousands swords pierced his heart at that thought, his hand tensing from the pain. _You tried to kill her._ Religion encircled him as he bowed his head in misery, his body rigid against the air. The realization hit him full force again, his dreamy eyes glazing over. _You monster. _Heat invaded his glove as he doubled over in pain. A deep unearthly growl rang from his chest, the hunger and pain from hours before clawing at him, begging him to quench his overwhelming thirst. Alucard reached out his fingers to encircle her neck . . .

Hínntarú barked happily, his tail wagging as he the cornered he mice, back arched to attack. The small creatures whimpered, scurrying back and forth desperately. He pounced, large teeth shinning brightly against dark fur. A bright light flashed, stunning him before he was thrown against a wall, the sound of broken bones and flesh resonating before the sickening silence. A dark figure stood over him before being carried away by the wind, the mice following and leaving the beaten Hínntarú to knocked out, the screeching of guns as his only company.

Integra gasped as the bullet entered her arm, scorching her flesh with a fiery fury. The table cushioned her back as she leaned against it for protection, the men around her too busy to show much concern. The elegant room wreaked with the smell of blood that danced a crossed the senses and dashed any hope of survival. Breath heavy from pain, she panted before lunging across the hall, doing her best to dodge the stray bullets. She hit the ground with a hard thud, the soldiers catching her and motioning to the others to retreat quickly. She looked back yelling at them to hurry and cross over before the army of ghouls over took them but with a quick flutter, they were gone as the swarm over took them, ending all hope of escape. She felt sick, the sight of her men being torn to pieces over whelming as she was pulled away by Seras towards a opposite hall. Rage over took her as they ran, rage for the loss of their lives, rage towards the men who took them and rage towards the one who ordered it. Bullets scattered around them, grazing their cheeks as they pulled away the golden frame from of the picture to uncover the inky passage behind. Hollow footsteps trailed behind them as they ran down the empty halls, the sound of gunfire slowly fading.

"Are you alright sir?" Seras asked concerned as she panted, having come to a stop.

"I am fine." She said briskly as though her question only exacerbated the situation. "Alucard!" she yelled, stumbling down the hall towards his chamber, throwing open the doors to a dark room.

"What a marvelous show." A deep voice called out from the shadows, the sound of impudent clapping bouncing against the stone walls.

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows, pale skin glowing in the dim light. Large sculpted armor covered his shoulders and chiseled chest, a long shadowy cape brushing the floor behind him. Snowy white hair was pulled back to frame an attractive face, long angular chin and features beaconing for you to draw closer. He appeared to be in his early thirties when he smiled, exposing sharp canines that dashed any thought besides the space in between them.

"It's nice to see that my men have caused you so much pain Miss Integra Wingate Hellsing." He smiled wider, the sound of rats scratching at the walls audible for a moment. "Tell me do you know who I am?"

"I really don't care who you are." She growled sharply, not in the mood for logorrhea. "Now tell me why you are killing all my men." She demanded.

"Why you ask?" laughter was evident in his voice as he watched them, moving about the room as if in a sleepless trance. She growled at his tenacity for avoiding her question. "It's quite simple my dear." He reached out, long arms encircling her as he spoke. "Because you've been harboring the parity to my power in this ostentatious mansion haven't you?"

Integra pulled away, cradling her bleeding shoulder as Seras stepped in front of her protectively. "So you've come for him then." Her composure returned then, the regality of the Hellsing family surrounding her as if his words had mollified her. "Well then Alucard why don't you come out and give our friend here a proper Hellsing greeting."

Dark shadows curled in on each other behind the single chair placed in the middle of the room, Alucard stepping out of it to kneel in front of her.

"Excellent! I haven't had any fun in ages!" He smiled corruptly, his large red eyes gazing at the mystery man hungrily.

"Take heed now Alucard! You know your order. Take your gun and paint this black army scarlet. I will know the ones who have killed my men! Now search and destroy! Do not let any of them out alive! Kill them all!"

His shots rang out, ripping through the man's armor to leave a gaping hole where his heart had been. He fell to the ground immediately, blood pooling around his mangled body.

"Get up! Heal your wounds and attack me!" he yelled. "You dare call yourself a Nosferatu!"

Screaming was heard behind him, as he spun around towards the incredulous sight. The shadows had morphed to form large spikes and embedded themselves in Seras and Integra, holding them there. Alucard grimaced, taking a step back in shock.

"Are you really naive enough to think that _you_ are the one I want to fight?" The voice mocked him as he spun back around to see the form of his enemy begin to stand, the blood around him seeping back into his chest. His insulting blue eyes smiled at him smugly, turning red with power. "You can't even protect your own master and servant!"

The shadows splintered inside of them, ripping deeper into their flesh. He began shooting as they danced, both losing limbs only to regenerate them a moment later. Alucard swerved and punched the stranger only to have a shadow cut through him and pin him to his chair, knocking it over onto the floor. The impact made him cough, blood dripping from his soft lips to drip down his cheek. He glared up at the man, his footsteps echoing the sound of dripping blood from Integra and Seras.

Alucard laughed loudly, his back arching up from the chair. "Nice try you sniveling swine but it takes a man to kill a monster!" he roared with laughter, the room shaking with it.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." The familiar sound of sword against sheath its filled the air catching his attention.

His eyes caught the image of the blade as the man pulled it out, the symbols and markings that danced upon the metal sending a cold shiver of pain through his body. This was one of the same swords that had sealed him to the towers wall only nights before; the same one that not only killed him but almost killed Angel.

"Return back to hell so I may finish my task!" He yelled, plunging the ancient sword into his body.

_Soft eyes looked up at him warmly, a smile touching her face as she recognized him. His hands twitched as he pulled them away from around her neck, drawing back into the darkness of the room. He turned to vanish into the shadows, disappear before she called to him._

"_Alucard?" Her voice was soft and full of happiness. He had no other choice but to stop. "Are you alright?" She paused for a moment as she sat up, the dark sheets sliding down her light blue night gown._

"_I should be asking you that you fool." He growled quietly, turning to set dark eyes on her. _

_She smiled shyly. "I'm just making sure you didn't get hurt. I feel bad enough knowing that I should have been there to protect you."_

_Something burst in him as she said that._

"_You are nothing more than a mere human! For a weak creature as you to say that to a monster like me . . . a being built on such weakness that I couldn't bare to live a human life, should have been protected by a weakling like you!" He growled, shortening the distance between them to grasp her small shoulders. _

_She whimpered and looked up at him, large green eyes filled with concern. He growled and gripped her arms tighter. "A monster such as me is doomed to a retched fate. A fate where you are cast away from god and must live your life in the dark only to be ended by a human! Is that what you wanted?" He yelled, pulling her up so that she was on her knees, his fingers digging into her skin. "I could have killed you! Don't do it. . . Don't be foolish enough to become a monster like me. . . "_

_He began to shake then, his body so over whelmed by his emotions, bloody tears filling up his eyes._

"_Alucard?" She moved slowly, her arm reaching up to cup his cheek, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled at him lovingly, her eyes soft and comforting through the pain of his fingers. "You call yourself a monster yet you are still able to smile and enjoy this life. You have people around you who love you and wish only for you to be happy. You call yourself a monster yet you are able to shed tears for your enemies and wish you could have allowed them to live a long and happy life." His grip loosened as her voice calmed him, his arms slipping from hers to allow her to cradle him in her warm embrace.. "You're wrong Alucard."_

He waited for the pain, for the world to shift back into the blackness of his old life. He waited but nothing came no fury of memories or endless seas of blood.

"_You can't be a monster. . . "_

Alucard looked up, his dark red eyes focusing on the figure next to him, long brown hair flowing freely down her back, glistening in the soft light. A sword was shoved into her stomach as she fell, the mystery man taking a step back, obviously as shocked as he was. His heart lurched as she fell next to him on the stone floor with a sickening thud. A smile was visible on her face as it tilted towards him, a small drop of blood trailing from her velvety lips. He screamed in pain, his heart aching in torment.

"_. . . Because I love you . . . " _

His Angel was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Notes: Hi everyone I'm back and I posted a new chapter :) This is the first story Where I've actually posted a second chapter where my story wasn't based on a chat ^.^' I'm sorry that this chapter a lot shorter than my last one but things have been pretty busy lately... Thank you all for supporting me though and a big shout out to Victoria-Nicole for being the first follower for this story! I'm sorry to ask this but I would love it if you review my writing so I know what you all like and get some ideas on what I should do in later chapters. :) again thanks everyone!  
_

-Chapter Two-

_I am the Bird of Hermes_

Cold from a heart stopped long ago his skin pressed longingly against hers as his great arms cradled her to him; Arms that reached out and grabbed for the light but could never quite reach, he held her. The pungent smell of moss and decay wafting over her with every convulsive movement he made. His hair fell upon her chest and caressed her cheek with soft tender movements as the sounds of sobbing drifted around the wrecked gloomy room like a dreadful cloud. Blood red tears slid down her neck before staining her hair, the trail that drifted behind being smudged away by his cheek. Long steel like fingers gripped her tighter before he sat up to look down on her and her dying figure.

"Fool... you bloody fool!" Alucard groaned out between sobs only increasing the aching in his bones.

Angel opened foggy eyes to look up at him, a smile that wrenched at his heart grazing her lips. A cough ripped through her, the pain evident on her face for a moment before she allowed herself to relax against him. Her wound bled extensively, soaking her dress and the leather bound shirt incasing him. She reached up, her gentle fingers whipping the tears away, smearing them on his cheeks. Her eyes danced while he watched her, the levity there making his soul cry out in anguish.

"Al-lucard. . . ." she choked out, her lips stained red.

"Do not talk you idiot." He growled, pressing his stained glove against her to try and stem the bleeding. She just smiled up at him before continuing.

"What happened to. . . . Miss I-Integra and " Another wave of pain slid through her making her wince. He was not in the mood to be loquacious with her like this.

"They will be fine, nothing more than flesh wounds."He prayed silently that she wouldn't see through his lie. Integra had been severely harmed from Daron's attack and would most likely be in ICU for the next few months.

Her smile softened as she leaned into his embrace, her eyes drifting back closed for a moment. He couldn't take watching her die. Sliding an arm under her legs and one behind her back he lifted her up as he strode across the room and out the door leaving behind the sound of his footsteps. His hair flowed behind him, having grown long in his transformation to fight. She hissed quietly from being jostled around, making him hold her closer to lessen the pain. Her breathing stabilized some as she began to drift in between this life and the next making Alucard run faster through the halls, over the dead bodies until he finally reached the broken oak doors. Only a moment past as he strode across the immense lawn before he was in the forest. The crisp autumn air assaulting their senses as the leaves crackled around them, the moons full glow lighting their way.

"A-Alucard. . .?" Her whimper pulled him back to consciousness as he halted, his dark eyes looking down at her. She was curled up against his chest, her pulse weak from the loss of blood.

Setting her down next to a deteriorated log, he placed her onto the moist moss to cradle her. She looked up at him; a strained smile hid her pain as she realized he'd transformed back. He smiled back down at her, trying to emulate the confidence she had shown earlier. Her eyes began to fade making terror rip through him. Alucard went to lift her up and set off once more when she put her hand onto his chest.

"J-just a moment. . . Please just give me a moment." Her voice barely came out as a whimper, almost shifting in to mix with the wind.

He laid her back slowly onto the plethora of leaves around her, her hair flowing against his fingers to mingle in the dying leaves, streaked with the blood from his gloves. His heart groaned as he watched her, her breathing slow from the pain that he knew overwhelmed her though she had the mettle to hide it. He let himself watch her, his eyes drifting over her small figure. The bright leaves mingled into the long curly locks of her hair, shimmering brightly like small streaks of sunlight dancing off the little rays of moonlight coming in through the branches. Muddy and torn from the nights events her blue night gown hung on her loosely, covering her soft skin with a cascade of blue skies and roses, her delicate skin shining radiantly against the dark ground making him want to brush his fingers against it, to feel the warmth of her skin. . . .

The formidable sound of wolfs was heard in the distance making him glare into the darkness in warning, his body tensing protectively. The warm touch of Angels hand drew him back to her, the softness in her green eyes almost comforting. He stroked her cheek, calming her down and lulling her into the security of his presence. His aplomb wavered for a moment as he watched her again; her heart beat was weakening with each wasted moment. He wasn't going to let her die. Not without finding out the credence of her earlier statement.

_"I love you. . ."_

His heart swelled as he sat there next to her, the feeling almost alien to him after all these years sense he'd began his covenant.

_I ate my wings. . ._

"Alucard?" She said his name again, making him straiten attentively.

"Yes, Angel?" He looked down at her his big red eyes burrowing into hers but the usual fear that was intuitive when people look at him never came but was instead replaced with such loving happiness his heart began to ache. She always looked at him like that.

"W-will you promise me something . . . ?" her breath hitched as she almost choked on the blood that was beginning to pool in her lungs.

"What is it my dear?" She could tell his smile was strained though he hid it.

"I-I want you to promise me. . . That y-you'll take good care of Miss Integra a-a. . ."She began to cough sprinkling her hands with blood and opening her wound even more. His hand moved swiftly to her stomach, pressing hard against the darkening wound.

"She is my master, I have but little choice." His voice came out as a distant whisper, soft eyes looking down at the foolish Angel. She just smiled briefly before continuing.

"P-please . . .?" She begged him, her eyes pleading. He complied grudgingly.

"Promise me . . . you'll stay with them. . ." She whimpered and almost doubled over as she rolled in the leaves and soil for a moment the leaves clinging to her.

"I swear." Placing his hand above his heart he promised binding him to her.

"And that . . . you'll find happiness with them . . . no matter where it may lead you." She smiled and closed her eyes, her breath sliding out in one long hiss before silence.

Alucard's heart was in a frenzied panic as he picked her up and began to run once more, taking flight with her cradled safely in her arms. She'd withheld that last part to make sure he swore. She'd made him swear he'd be happy. He molded into the black shadows of the sky, his dark eyes glaring at the small lights of houses and roads as he traveled through them before stepping from the gloom of a dark closet, the sound of bustling doctors evident outside. Alucard waited silently, Angel's ever weakening pulse flowing into him. The hall grew silent as he waited, listening for anyone to approach. He reached for the door and stepped out, placing her gently against the opposite wall. He kneeled down, his hand straying a moment to cradle her cheek, soft lips sliding against her to pass some of his cold blood into her mouth. He could feel her swallow against his gloved hand and her pulse almost immediately strengthen before he released her.

_ . . . To make me tame. . ._

Alucard disappeared as Seras and the doctors rounded the corner. . .


End file.
